


That's the Spirit

by star_child



Series: University of Tokyo [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bars, Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_child/pseuds/star_child
Summary: He shifts uncomfortably on the hard stool, wishing he was anywhere but here. The dim lights punctuated by random blinding flashes, the music pounding between his ears, the smell of perfume and sweat and alcohol, it's all serving to give him a headache. Never again will Akaashi allow himself to be dragged to a nightclub. 'It'll be fun,' he says.bokuaka extra





	

_ 'I'm just going to the bathroom, babe' he says. 'I'll be right back,' he says _ , Akaashi thinks bitterly as he stares in the direction of the bathrooms. It's been several minutes, and his idiot best friend is nowhere to be seen.

He shifts uncomfortably on the hard stool, wishing he was anywhere but here. The dim lights punctuated by random blinding flashes, the music pounding between his ears, the smell of perfume and sweat and alcohol, it's all serving to give him a headache. Never again will Akaashi allow himself to be dragged to a nightclub.  _ 'It'll be fun,' he says. _

He doesn’t mind bars so much, he goes all the time with Kuroo and Bokuto, though Kenma doesn’t go anymore after the first time on Kuroo’s twentieth birthday, and he  _ certainly  _ hasn’t gone since that party. Bars are perfectly fine, in Akaashi’s opinion. Never this loud, never this flashy, never so  _ annoying _ . He’s going to ask Bokuto if they can leave when he comes back.

As he's studying the grain of the bar, someone plops into Bokuto's seat without a word.

"How kind of you to return," Akaashi sighs sarcastically.

"Didn't mean to keep you waitin' babe," a voice that is definitely not Bokuto's answers.

Akaashi freezes, shoulders tensing up and jaw clamping as he realizes his mistake. Slowly tilting his head up to look at the stranger beside him, Akaashi allows himself a small consolation. The guy looks like Bokuto at a glance – fairly tall, definitely strong, oddly spiked hair, he's even wearing the same color shirt. But his expression is all wrong. Where Bokuto's is usually one of confidence and enthusiasm, this guy is looking at Akaashi with a mix of lust and, well, nothing else really.

"The name's Mintarou Hoshi."

"Akaashi,” he says flatly.

"Eh? No given name?"

"...Keiji."

"Hmm I like that name, Kei-chan." He stiffens at the nickname, borderline appalled. Kenma is the only one who refers to him by his given name, but he’s certainly never called him  _ -chan _ . Even Oikawa is respectful enough to call him Aka-chan. "So how 'bout it?,”  _ Mintarou Hoshi _ asks, “You here all alone?"

"No,” Akaashi says shortly. “My friend is here."

Mintarou makes an exaggerated show of looking around. "They ditch you? I don't see anyone else talking to little Kei-chan."

"I'm not little," Akaashi grumbles, trying to keep his lip from curling up in disgust. And he’s  _ not  _ really. Bokuto is only three centimeters taller than him, he’s several centimeters taller than Aoba Jousai’s ace when he was a second year.

Mintarou laughs. "Sure, Kei-chan. About that 'other person' you're with, they won't mind so much if you leave, right?" A grin Akaashi doesn't like at all works its way onto the taller man's face. "After all... they left  _ you _ here all alone..."

"He didn't leave me, he'll be right back," Akaashi protests, despite Bokuto having been gone for nearly fifteen minutes now. He doesn't like this guy much, and wonders again what the  _ hell _ is taking Bokuto so long.

Mintarou makes himself comfortable on the stool. "I'll just keep you company until he comes back, then."

"Great," Akaashi mutters, rolling his eyes.

"So you're really not interested in leaving with me?" Mintarou tries again. He sounds so desperate Akaashi almost wants to laugh.

"No,” he deadpans instead.

"C'mon, babe, I'd show you a good time."

"Leave me alone, please." Akaashi shifts so his back is more to the guy, trying his best to ignore him.

Mintarou pouts and leans forward and to the side, shifting more onto the bar and more into Akaashi's personal space. "I've been told by plenty of people that I'm great in bed," he says in what is probably supposed to be a seductive voice. To Akaashi he sounds like he swallowed sand.

"Mhm." Akaashi goes back to tracing the grain of the bar with his fingertip, pretty much tuning the other man out completely.

"Find out what you like... Might get a little rough, but you look like you could handle it."

Akaashi debates getting up to go look for Bokuto.

"I bet you're into that... maybe we could even tie Kei-chan down, hmm? Handcuffs or rope...?"

Maybe he could call the bartender over…

"Or we could tie your legs down to keep them open, till Kei-chan was completely at my – "

"Um excuse me, but what the hell do you think you're doing?" a new voice demands, and Akaashi didn't realize how tense he was until he nearly melts with relief at the sound of the voice behind him. "Who the hell do you think you are," Bokuto continues, "Talking to my boyfriend like that."

He steps into view, wedging himself between their two stools and standing at his full height. Mintarou is half blocked by Bokuto's broad shoulders, but Akaashi can see him shrinking in on himself in his chair. He tries hard not to smile.

"Get the fuck away from him," Bokuto spits, one hand clamping onto the bar and the other reaching back to gently touch Akaashi's arm.

"H – Hey man, he didn't tell me to stop or anything," Mintarou tries, raising his hands in surrender and looking more and more like a scared puppy.

"I did,” Akaashi chimes in from behind Bokuto.

He can’t see much of his face, but from the way Bokuto’s shoulders tense and his knuckles turn white on the bar, Akaashi can tell that he’s fucking pissed. "Get out of my sight," he says, voice low and dangerous. He acts so oblivious and innocent most of the time, it's easy to forget how scary he can be when he wants.

Mintarou scrambles off.

The taller boy glares after him, then turns around to face Akaashi, eyes softening as they trail over his face. "You okay?" he asks. His voice is still low, though now it's laced with gentleness and concern.

"I'm fine," Akaashi huffs. "I just want to go home."

"Alright," Bokuto says as softly as the music will allow. "Alright." He takes Akaashi's hand and helps him off the stool, tossing some money on the counter for their drinks and leading them toward the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: all the times kuroo and kenma have kissed


End file.
